Ultraman One: Episode 9
Fusion Monster is the ninth and first episode of the second season of Ultraman One (Continuity). Characters Ultras and Kaiju *Ultraman One (One Otari) *Ultraman Xena (Haruto Kenki) *Ultraman Giga (Mirai Tomoya) *Ultraman Zero *Ultra Brothers **Ultraman Mebius **Ultraman Hikari **Ultraman Ace (Seiji Hokuto) *Belial *Armored Eight King *Ultrawoman Lila (as Isurugi Yamato) Human Characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Zena Wakura **Marina Tomoya **Sakura Mizuki Summary Coming up with a more sinister plan, Belial selectively gathered the spirits of deceased Kaiju and Seijin. Through the previous fashion of summoning King Magma Fire, Belial had created a more powerful fashion Kaiju; codenamed "Armoured Eight King". Armoured Eight King manipulated the skies with black clouds and signified its arrival on Earth. Immediately, the Kaiju revered with havoc destruction and turning the city into a "chaos" as the panicked citizens were fleeing from their homes. The SACD members were dispatched to intercept the fusion monster. But arming itself with powerful cannons, Armoured Eight King easily downed the "advanced models" of the defensive force's fighter jets and all of them performed an emergency landing within the matter of seconds. Rushing late to the scene after transforming into One, the protagonist was joined by his childhood friends and fired their signature beams at Armoured Eight King, who took head-on with its archaeopteryx-like head. Even in his Crescent Form and the support from Xena and Giga, the fusion Kaiju shut down their close-combat capabilities with its launcher-like pincers and easily shrugged off the three of them thanks to the armoured muscular build present throughout its entire body. After a short while, Armoured Eight King unleashed its strongest attack and reverting them to their human-like counterparts. While facing the brink of death, the trio was escorted away when Isurugi brought them home for the purpose of treating their wounds. Armoured Eight King was featured in the news, having caused widespread scale of destruction as it proceeded towards the countryside. The SACD members and lamented their incapabilities of defeating the fusion beast. With the situation getting worsened, few members of the Ultra Brothers and Zero received permission from Father of Ultra and descended towards the Earth. Having their transformation items, Otari, as well as Kenki and Mirai, transformed themselves to join the more experienced Ultras in the heated battle with Armoured Eight King. *Zero and Leo: Both master and apprentice proceeded with weakened the fusion Kaiju's weakened hard-rocky body before lifting Armoured Eight King with their mighty strength and pummeling it violently towards the ground. *Xena, Giga and One: Exhausted from the previous battle, they assisted the senior Ultras with firing their ranged beam-like attacks from the ground and aerial respectively, effectively serving as direct distractions from Armoured Eight King. *Ace, Mebius and Hikari: The three of them further weakened Armoured Eight King with slicing down the handheld weapons on the fusion Kaiju. Devastated from the combined efforts of the Ultras, Armoured Eight King proceeded to escape into outer place but the seven Ultras immediately combined their finisher beams and destroying the fusion beast in a dramatic explosion. Zero and the Ultra Brothers send the youngster Ultras to recuperate from their wounds inflicted in the Land of Light, leaving Ace as the temporary protector of the third planet. The episode ends with the latter's human host Seijin Hokuto, introducing and liaising himself with the SACD comrades. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Episodes